Carta
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *Especial día de las madres* Una carta donde Lucy narra todo sobre lo que siente hacia su madre, y todas las cosas que aprendió junto a ella. Un agradecimiento hacia aquella persona especial que le dió la vida y que le permitió seguir adelante, a pesar de no seguir en este mundo


**_Carta_**

"Sé que todos los días es una rutina hacer esto, pero, creo que este día es más especial que los otros; eso es porque este día es dedicado especialmente a ti. Los chicos del gremio, algunos no conocían a su madre; como era el caso de mi amigo Natsu, o tal vez si tenían un ejemplo como lo tuvo Gray al lado de Ul. Han pasado mucho desde entonces ¿cierto? Me acuerdo cuando tú preparabas especialmente para mí, a pesar de las réplicas de los otros sirvientes de que tú no debías preparar algo, cuando era el trabajo de ellos; pero a pesar de eso, hacías algunas comidas muy sencillas para mí, las cuales me llenaban de una agradable calidez. Era agradable cuando fingíamos jugar a la hora del té, o cuando me leías algunos libros antes de dormir, o también cuando me hablabas de tus días de maga; esas cosas, a pesar de ser sencillas, era parte fundamental de mi felicidad.

Me acuerdo de todas las veces que me salvabas; como cuando yo hacia algún desastre pero te echabas la culpa, o cuando llegaba totalmente desarreglada y era un día importante, pero tú solo me acariciabas la cabeza y me sonreías gentilmente aun sabiendo que mi padre también se enojaría contigo. Me acuerdo que cuando siempre me lastimaba, tú venías preocupada por mí y besabas donde estaba mi herida, mientras susurrabas que todo estaba bien mientras acariciabas cálidamente mi cabeza. Aquellos momentos siempre fueron inolvidables para mí….

¿Sabes? Yo siempre tenía el deseo de protegerte, igual que tú lo hacías conmigo, deseaba convertirme en una gran maga de la cual estuvieras orgullosa; cuando te dije eso, tu solo palmeaste mi cabeza y dijiste: "Sé que lo lograras, Lucy" y ambas nos reímos. Pero todo se distorsiono para mí cuando supe que moriste; estaba devastada, ya no sentiría más tu calidez, aquella amabilidad que siempre me brindaste, y que me ayudo a ser mejor persona, aquellas pequeñas charlas de la tarde, tu deliciosa comida que siempre me alegraba el día… Lo siento, sé que odias verme llorar, pero solo recordarlo hace que me duela.

Fue muy duro para todos tu partida, pero recuerdo que siempre me decías que; cuando tú te fueras, te irías junto a los espíritus estelares y me protegerías junto a ellos. Papá fue el que más cambio, me imagino que si fuera posible, tú le hubieras dado el regaño de su vida debido a eso. Fue muy duro para mí que él estuviera en ese estado, y saber que ya no contaría más con tu apoyo; pero por suerte las personas que trabajaban ahí me dieron todo su apoyo.

Por alguna razón, después de un tiempo, podía sentir que si cumplías con tu promesa de cuidarme; lo supe cuando escape de casa, no tuve ningún temor y me sentía con más determinación que en cualquier otro día, y milagrosamente todo salió bien. Claro las cosas fueron difíciles al principio, como te lo había dicho en otras cartas, pero de alguna manera logre avanzar; solo recordar cuando decías que esperarías el momento para verme como una gran maga, provocaba que nunca me desviara de mi primer paso para lograrlo; unirme a Fairy Tail.

Por suerte conocí a Natsu; el chico más destructivo que puedas conocer en esta vida, pero a la vez el más leal y amable de todo el gremio (y no exageraría si dijera que de todo Fiore); gracias a él pude hacer mi sueño realidad, pero me desanime al saber que no podría llegar a ser tan buena como Erza o Natsu, sé que me dirás que yo puedo lograrlo con mucho entrenamiento, pero te digo que ellos tienen el poder de un monstro (o el de un dragón en este caso).

Pasé muchas aventuras como las que hablabas o leías en esas viejas historias que solías contarme; hice una misión clase S al poco tiempo de unirme, destruí a un gremio oscuro que era uno de los más peligrosos, conocí a personas muy interesantes. Tal vez esto ya te lo había contado antes, pero se me olvidaba decirte que a veces recordaba tus palabras, y junto a mi voluntad de querer proteger a mis amigos, lograba ganar en las batallas importantes.

¿Te acuerdas cuando te pedía un hermano o una linda hermanita? Pues ahora mismo eso se está cumpliendo, todos en Fairy Tail son una gran familia; Levy-chan y yo parecemos hermana, Wendy es como la hermana menor, Happy como mi pequeño hijo…. Pero no creas que tiene que ver con Natsu, aunque es muy divertido verlo actuar como padre. Gray a veces actúa como mi hermano mayor, y Erza también parece la hermana genial, a la cual quieres parecerte cuando crezcas; sé que suena algo tonto, teniendo en cuenta que ya soy mayor y no debería tener esas fantasías, pero después de que te fuiste, no podía evitar pensar en una familia casi igual.

También me acuerdo de que querías un buen hombre para mí; al contrario que otras madres, tú no deseabas ese típico príncipe azul; deseabas a alguien que me amara tanto como yo a él. Aún sigo recordando todas las propuestas de matrimonio que proponía algunas personas de gran importancia económica, y tú de todas formas los echabas diciendo: "Yo dejaré que mi hija sea feliz a su manera" parecías de esas heroínas que tanto anhelaba ser…

Aun después de tanto tiempo, todavía sigo recordando todo el cariño que me dabas; todas esas cosas importantes que me diste, los valores que me enseñaste, las historias que inventabas para ayudarme a dormir, todas esas cosas pequeñas que formaban parte de mi felicidad. Y lo más importante, darme una familia que siempre tendré en mis recuerdos. Espero que tú y papá estén bien, de verdad los extraño, pero sé que algún día igual tendrían que irse. Solo espero que puedas estar orgullosa de mí, tal como yo hacia ti.

Por eso y más cosas, es por las cuales digo que de verdad estoy agradecida con que me hayas dado a luz, ser tu hija fue una de las razones por las cuales estoy orgullosa de mi misma. De verdad muchas gracias madre, por estar siempre a mi lado."

Al pensar en todas las palabras que escribió, hizo una sonrisa frente a la tumba de su querida madre. Tenía un gran ramo de flores, con un pequeño listón rojo de adorno; en el cual estaba la carta dirigida hacia ella. A pesar de estar sonriendo, parecía que en cualquier momento estaría a punto de llorar

─Siempre te solía dar algún dibujo mal hecho, o una flor que arranque del jardín. Pero nada de eso se comparara a lo que tú me diste alrededor de estos años─ y así las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero de todos modos mantenía su sonrisa

─No me pondré a llorar, no te pondré preocupada de nuevo. Espero que descanses muy bien, ya verás que lograre cumplir mi meta, solo espera. Te amo mamá─ sonrió brillantemente mientras las lágrimas aun caían. Luego de unos segundos dejo el ramo en la lápida y se dispuso a irse. ─Ya veras, te pondrás orgullosa de mi─.

_**Fin….**_

**Debía escribir esto, siempre he pensado que lo más importante de la familia es la madre. Tal vez no todos tengan una madre ejemplar, de la que se sientan orgullosos; pero también piensen que ella en vez de abandonarlos en algún lugar, decidió criarlos y algunas lo hacen totalmente solas sin el apoyo de nadie. Sé que no soy buena dando discursos, pero bueno… ¡Feliz día de las madres! Recuerden darle al menos un abrazo a la única mujer que los aguanto toda una vida; no tiene que ser exactamente de sangre, también puede ser un ejemplo a seguir para ustedes**

**Haruka-sama se despide**


End file.
